


Broken.

by noizy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Suicidal Themes, This isn't really anything special or fandom related i just like it oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can interpret this for any character (s) that you'd like! <br/>It was supposed to be for Noiz but, if turned into vent (Sort of). <br/>Anyways. <br/>Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> **Can be taken as suicide, do not read if it triggers you.**

'Something new.. Something old... Something loathed.... Something.....loved..'

Darkness.   
It swept around like whips of smoke, brushing long, finger-like trails across smooth, almost marble-like skin. Eyes concealed, shut out from the pain outside. Film seeped out from cracks and cuts, crimson color tints the floor, showing the path that was chosen. Sudden cracks appeared, abundance, releasing the hate and anguish that tint the floor with its darkness even further. Stain the floor, letting it's mark be seen. Letting know it's hate was here. Voices call, letting their protest be known, but then they get lost within the void. Within themselves. Slivers of the voices get through, brush up against protesting faces. Faces that pretend not to hear, cannot see. Souls that are long gone, beaten and broken out of bodies and released into happiness and bliss, cannot be brought back. Blank faces, with scratched out features wonder the path ways, wondering if they'll get another chance. Cracks appearing in abundance over the shells of bodies. Cracks and wounds that release the pent up hate inside; then souls are released as well, until only hollow shells remain in their place. Voices sob, others mourn. But they all have one thing in common, something that binds them together; 

They're all greedy.


End file.
